My Reason
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: Anna Faye has hid from a trouble that threatens her life. Just when she thought she had escaped it, it finds her. With the help of Connor, who Anna Faye doesn't particularly like, will the two finally rid her of her threat? Connor K.xOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanted this to be fast paced and action packed from the get-go, well, eh, I guess it kind of is. ._. So if it seems its moving too fast, that's because it's suppose to! c:**_

* * *

2013-

It was dark and rainy, the air chill and silent. My brother and I huddled together, trying to keep warm and quiet. They were after us, just like they were my mother. They would find us, and kill us, like they did my mother.

I held my brother tightly to me as he buried his face into my shoulder. He was five, and little did he know what was happening. I looked down at the necklace my mom gave me right before she hid us, before the men came.

She told me it was a time stone. It could take whoever held it back in time, or to the future, whichever. I held it out in my hand, my eyes running over its features. It was a perfectly round, transparent blue stone. A black ring ran around it, but oddly enough, it never touched the stone; the blue stone seemed to float within the black ring.

I stared at it, willing it faith to take us anywhere but here, anywhere away from the danger that threatened us.

1783-

The sun shone through the window, streaking the room in a ray of light. I stood at the doorway, looking out at the field that stood before the house we called ours. My brother played with the kids out in the field, and he was laughing and beaming. I stood watching, wishing I could share his happiness. He was ten now, five long years have passed since we first had arrived in this time, running away from the men who sought us.

At first, it was weird to get used to. Carts instead if cars, the British accents, the way people dressed and the way they went about things. I didn't fit in-besides the clothes I had obtained-so I only went to town when I needed, and tried to stay clear of people. My brother on the other hand, basically grew up in this time, which made it easier to fit in. He did know-why we were here and what happened to our mother. He only knew of what I told him-not by memory; it didn't haunt him like it did me.

The other kids began to leave, and soon Roy was alone. He trudged his was out of the field and towards our house, a look of pure happiness on his face.

"Hey, Anna Faye," He beamed up at me as he came through the door. "It's a nice day out today. I wish the other kids would have stayed longer and played." He said, sounding a bit whiny.

"Well that's alright, now you can go with me into town to get stuff we need." I said, smiling at him. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and smiled once again.

"Why don't you like people, Anna Faye?" He tilted his head, asking me. I put my arm around his shoulders and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Roy, how many times do I have to tell you? I just don't like people here. They make me feel...uncomfortable." I stated, as I guided us outside, and down the path towards town. He was right, it was a nice day out. The sun was shining and it was relatively warm, but the only bad thing was people were out and about everywhere. I tightened by grip around Roy's shoulders as he glanced up at me, his face puzzled.

"Why are you so strange?" He asked, teasing me. I half smiled, used to hearing this question from him.

"I'm not strange," I said quietly, moving my hand from around his shoulders and poking him slightly in the side. He giggled and pulled away from me.

"Yes, you are. But it's okay because I like you." He said laughing. I glanced at him sidelong, a smirk on my face.

"That makes it okay." I stated, putting my arm back around him, after shoving him slightly.

"Do you wonder what it is that makes us special?" My brother questioned, as we made our way further down the path, towards town. I glanced down at him, wondering what perked this question.

"Special as in, why did we get stuck with the stone?" I quietly asked, not really liking this topic. Roy shook his head, pulling away from me gently.

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I were to have grown up in your time." I felt my heart sting a little as Roy referred to it as 'my time'. It only reminded me more that he really did belong here.

"It is _your_ time too, silly. And no, I don't really wonder about what it is that makes us special. I think it just so happens that we got stuck with it. Like, fate or whatever you want to call it." My brother stared at me in wonder.

"_Anna Faye," _Roy said, his voice strained. "We didn't get stuck with it. I think it happens for a reason. I found mine; I'm very happy here and I'm safe. I just think that you haven't found your reason yet." I stared once again down at my younger brother, thinking to myself how smart he was for a ten year old. I smiled at him, once again pulling him close and running a hand through his wild brown hair.

We were finally walking into town, and I suddenly remembered that when I was little, I'd always dream about seeing New York in person. Now, as I made my way into New York, I thought about the irony in it. I shook my head to clear it, no point in thinking about that now. We had made our way well into town, and to the stands set up along the pier.

I was looking things over, seeing what I needed to buy, lost in my own mind for what seemed like to be forever, when I noticed Roy was being quiet. I glanced around, not seeing him anywhere. A pit of fear opened up in my stomach, and I began to panic.

I dropped the things in my hands, and began pushing people out of my way. Something caught my eye to my left, glancing over, I saw a man dressed in all black, staring at me. He had jet black hair, and piercing, cold, blue eyes. He stood tall-proud almost, his hands at his sides.

I recognized him instantly. I froze, my mind going a million places at once. _It was him, the man all those years ago who killed my mother. _He was here-how? He smiled at me, causing my skin to prickle. He turned, looking over his shoulder at me, and began to walk off. I swallowed my fear, and slowly followed him. Ever so often he'd look back over his shoulder, making sure I was following him. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I was certain he had to do with Roy missing.

With my mind racing and the pit of fear growing ever bigger in my stomach, I silently followed the man in front of me. He lead me out of town and to the outskirts, almost into the wilderness, right back to the house my brother and I shared.

The man stopped in front of the house, and turned his icy blue eyes on me. I stopped walking, feet away from the man, hoping he couldn't see me shaking.

"Where is it?" The man suddenly said, his voice colder than his eyes. I shifted, clenching and unclenching my fists nervously.

"Where's my brother?" I finally managed to ask, my voice a whisper. The man grinned evilly, letting a dark chuckle escape his lips.

"It seems we're both after something. How about you give me what I want, and I'll give you your brother?" At his words, two men came out of the house, my brother in their hands. I let out a gasp as my eyes fall upon my brothers face. It was covered in blood, making my stomach do flips. He stared at me wide eyed, shaking his head no frantically.

"Anna Faye, don't tell them! You said we needed to keep it secret, that's what mom wanted!" He said, blooding spitting from his mouth as he talked. The sight of seeing my brother like this felt like it broke my heart, my chest hurting. I so badly wanted to hurt the men that had done this to him.

One of the men let go of Roy's arm, as my brother had talked, and made a fist, bringing it down and hitting my brother in the face. Roy yelled out in pain, causing both men to laugh. Before I could stop, I lunged out for the man who hit my brother, but a loud _pop_ and instant pain in my leg stopped me. I yelled in pain as I fell to the ground, pain shooting all over my body. I looked down at my leg, seeing nothing but blood. I yelled once more as I brought my hands to the wound, trying desperately to stop the blood that flowed out over my leg. I heard my brother yelling my name, and I glanced up to see him squirming, but the men held him tightly.

"Tell me where it is," I heard the man say, I slowly looked back up at him, seeing a gun pointed at my brothers head, the same gun that had just shot me in the leg, "and I won't hurt him." My brother shook his head desperately again, his eyes going wide. His blood stained face was soon streaked with tears. I began to cry as I looked from him to the man with the gun, the pain in my leg hurting even more.

"Okay, alright it's buried in the backyard under the scarecrow." I finally managed, my voice cracking.

The man smiled evilly once more, glancing over at my brother and then back at me, and something in me knew what was going to happen. Before the man even pulled the trigger, I cried out, trying to stand up, desperately trying to make my way over to my brother.

There was a loud _pop, _and I saw the bullet go through my brothers head. He fell with a thud on the ground, blood everywhere. I froze, no noise escaping me, as my eyes fell on the man who just killed my brother. He held the gun in my direction, a smirk on is face. I stared at the end if the gun, no emotions telling me how to feel.

The man was about to say something to me, when a cry from one of his men made us both look in the direction. A man in a white and blue robe stood, an axe in one hand and a knife in the other. The man who had hit my brother in the face, lay at his feet, lifeless. The other man tried to run, but the robed man knocked him down, and in a blur, he was dead too.

My eyes drifted back to the man in black who still held the gun. He still had that grin on his face, the gun still pointed at me. I desperately tried to run, but the pain in my leg made it impossible. I heard the gun go off once again, and waited for the pain, but it never came. I looked up, seeing only the white robed man standing before me. His face was shadowed by the cowl on his robe, his belt full of weapons, a bow clung to his back.

My eyes drifted down to my brother, who lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice came, but I ignored it as I tried to stand. I cried out in pain as I accidentally put too much pressure on my leg, and fell to the ground once more. The man was at my side.

"You shouldn't do that." He said, looking down at my wound. He glanced up at my face, but his attention fell back to my leg.

"I need to get to my brother." I said, my voice still cracking. The robed man looked at me once more before glancing behind him, where my brother lay. The man put an arm under my head, and another carefully under my legs and hoisted me up, carrying me in the direction of Roy.

Nothing else was on my mind besides my brother, and when the man sat me down next to Roy, and I saw him up close, my mind shut down and I lost it.

I buried my face in Roy's chest and cried, waves and waves shook me as tears streamed down my face. I was supposed to protect him like our mother did for us; I wasn't suppose to let anything happen to him, and yet, here he lay, lifeless.

"I'm so sorry, Roy." I whispered, my face still buried in his chest. I removed my face, and made the mistake of looking at Roy's. My stomach turn and I felt like I was going to get sick. He was hardly recognizable, his face covered in blood and where he got shot...I felt suddenly hot, really, really hot, and before I knew it, I hit the ground, the world fading out before me.

* * *

I felt something warm on my forehead, and heard voices around me.

"I was following the men, and then they captured a boy. Upon waiting for the main man to appear, she followed him. The boy they captured was her brother. The man said he would not harm the boy if she told the whereabouts of something he was after. He did just that after she told him." The voice was deep and smooth, and somewhat familiar. I kept my eyes shut tightly, listening for the rest of the conversation.

"Connor, where has the man gone? Did you take care of him?" This voice was raspy and old, and I somewhat cringed when I heard it, not expecting it.

"No, I took out his men, but as I went for him, he disappeared. Just vanished." The other voice, Connor, said. There was silence for a moment, and I took this moment to open my eyes and look around me. I was laying in a bed, which wasn't comfortable at all, and my eyes fell across the room, in front of me, where a statue of a wooden eagle on a branch, its wings open wide, sat its eyes staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

The room was somewhat plain, with a small fire place to my left with a bear head hanging over it that gave me the creeps. I heard the voices again, they came from my right, and were a bit muffled. I gave a low grunt as I scooted to the edge of the bed, pain throbbing my leg. I took in a deep breath as I stood up. Even though I put most of my weight on my left leg, my wounded one still hurt like hell.

I groaned as I limped to the massive door way, and before I even had the chance to do anything, a hand was gently shoving me back in the room towards the bed. I looked up, into bright brown eyes. It was the man before, that had helped me, the one in the blue and white robe. His cowl was pushed back away from his face, and I could see his face now. He was Indian, his hair shaved on the sides and the top pulled back into a small ponytail. His looks were quite appealing, but I didn't give it much thought as the pain in my leg grew as I accidentally put pressure on it.

"Aw, shoot it!" I cried, losing my balance and falling backwards. I fell into the bed, the wooden post at the end driving into my back. I groaned in pain, from now my back and my leg, and rolled over fully onto the bed.

"You need to rest." The man said, standing in the door way. I shifted so that I could fully see him. "What is your name?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Anna Faye." I responded, sounding a bit more harsh then I tended. The man shifted from his spot and moved to the center of the room, where a table and chairs sat. He picked a chair up and moved it to the foot of the bed, turning it around to where the back faced forward and sat, resting his arms on the front.

"Do you know where that man has gone?" He asked, his voice deep and soft. I shook my head, resting my back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You didn't kill him?" I asked, as I played the scene over in my head.

"No, he disappeared like magic. Do you know what it is that he seeks?" I shifted as the man said this.

"No," I lied, hoping my voice wasn't showing it. "He's been harassing my brother and me for a while now..." Which wasn't exactly a lie. The room was silent for a moment, and I sat up, putting my hands between my legs which were sprawled out on the bed.

"Your lying," the man stated bluntly, and my head instantly shot up, looking into the brown eyes. My skin prickled as I suddenly felt frightened by the man. I glanced at the door, and then back to my leg. I needed to leave this place and _now_. In one swift motion, I brought my legs to the edge of the bed, and bolted for the door. The pain was excruciating as I ran, or more, hobbled. I didn't even make it half way when I felt hands go around my waist as the man pulled me up, turned me around, and threw me on the bed.

"Tell me what it is he wants." The man said, dangerously low. I shifted, laying on my side, to look up at him. I was out of breath from trying to run and my chest heaved.

"I don't know." I breathed, looking at the floor this time. The man moved closer to the bed, closer to me.

"He has been killing people, searching for something. Whatever it may be, you have it. He won't stop until he has it. What is it you have that he wants?" The man's voice was once again calm and smooth. I looked his face over, my stomach doing flips and my heart racing. Should I tell him? But I can't, I have to keep it secret. No one must find out.

"I don't have anything." I said, and for some unknown reason to me, my hand went up to the stone that hung on my neck. The man followed my hand with his eyes, then flickered his gaze back up to my face.

"Do you want to save innocent people? Whatever it is you have, tell me." I sighed, torn between two options.

"I can't," I said, looking at the floor once more, my stomach finally calming down. "But I can help you find him." I added, finding the courage to look back up into the brown eyes.

"You are in no shape able to do anything." He said, looking down at my leg. I rolled my eyes, and shifted, standing up. I stifled a grunt by faking a cough. The man stood, looking me over.

"I am just fine," I said, limping past him and into the hallway. I stopped once I got there and looked around me. A door leading outside was to my left, the hallway continued to my right, and in front of me was another room, with a massive fireplace and a huge table. An older man sat at the table, a cane in hand, and a hat on his head.

"Are you sure you should be walking on that leg?" He said, his voice raspy. I smiled at him, waving it off.

"It's fine, I assure you." I said. The old man just shook his head.

"I'm Achilles, and you are?" The raspy man said, pointing his cane at me.

"Anna Faye." I bluntly said, looking the old man over. He glanced at me and then to the man behind me, and stood up. He was hunched over and leaned on his cane for support. For a moment I thought he was going to fall over, but he slowly made his way over to me.

"I suppose you two are going to look for that mad man?" He said, poking my good leg with his cane. The man stepped out behind me, standing between me and Achilles.

"I am, she is not coming with me." The man stated matter-of-fact. I limped past the tall man and looked at Achilles, and then back up to the tall man.

"I am to going with you. That man isn't going to just show up, unless I go with you. You say he is searching for something, well he found it. He knows I know where it is, so now he's searching for _me.__" _I stated, mocking the mans tone he had just used with me. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Connor, the girl has a point. Take her with you, let him come to you." Achilles said, making his way down the hallway. Connor looked at the old man and then glanced at me.

"Fine. But we do as _I _say." I rolled my eyes at Connor's response, and turned limping towards the door to my left.

"If we do as you say then we'll never find him." I bluntly stated, almost reaching the door.

"Front door is this way," Connor spoke, his voice light and once again matter of fact. I sighed, stopped, and turned around, following Connor down the hall and towards the front door.

Connor opened the door and the sunlight caused me to flinch, stopping me where I stood in the middle of the door frame.

"Do you need to go back inside?" Connor called, somewhere in front of me. I squinted, making out his huge frame as he climbed up on a horse.

"No, the sunlight is just...bright." I said, sounding lame. I made my way down the walkway, where a second horse stood next to Connor.

"Uh..I've never rode a horse." I blurted before thinking, and Connor glanced down at me, his eyes searching my face.

"Well what do you propose? We cannot walk there." He stated, sourly. I shrugged, looking down at the ground; my face heating up.

"I suppose you can ride with me," Connor spoke softly after a while. I looked up at him as he swiftly jumped off the horse, and walked over to me. I was taken by surprise as he picked me up, lifting me up onto the horse. He was about to get on when I suddenly felt fear well up inside me.

"I have to ride back here?" I stated, and Connor stopped what he was doing abruptly, his foot still poised in the stirrup.

"Where else would you have to ride?" He said, slightly confused. I shrugged, looking at the ground directly behind me, and getting scared again.

"The ground is just...so close back here...it scares me. What if I fall off and die?" I questioned, slightly scooting forward.

"We are not even moving yet, how can you be scared?"

"Yeah, that's the point, can you imagine when we start moving how scared I'm going to be?" Connor shook his head slightly at my words and finally removed his foot from the stirrup.

"Fine, move forward. I will sit behind." I happily moved forward, and Connor jumped up behind me, my back pressed against his front. _Maybe the back would have been better_, I thought to myself. I felt my face heat up as Connor brought his arms around me to reach for the reins, it felt almost like he was hugging me from behind.

Soon we were off, and mind you, I have never rode a horse before, so as Connor guided the horse through the wild, I felt like I was getting whiplash, my nervous were on end, and once or twice I might have yelled at Connor.

"You are fine, calm yourself." He'd say, and although, I don't know on purpose, but he'd speed the horse up and then turn abruptly. Somewhere along the way, I had closed my eyes and without thinking, leaned back into Connor, trying to relax myself.

* * *

"We are here, move." I heard Connor command, and at first I didn't know who he was talking to, so I stayed put, until he shoved me forward.

"What the hell." I groaned, leaning forward on the horses neck. Connor jumped down, offering me his hand. I ignored it and jumped down myself, instantly regretting it as pain shot through my leg.

"Motherfuck," I whispered as I let myself sink to the ground.

"I offered-" Connor began to say in his smooth tone.

"Connor. Shadup." I said bluntly, standing back up. My voice caught in my throat as I was about to give Connor an earful until I realized where we were. He had brought me back to my house, right back to where my brother was killed.

My eyes drifted to where his body had laid, a blood stain now there to remind me that it had really happened. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were now filling my eyes, but without much warning, a sob left me, and tears ran down my face. Connor's hand was lightly on my back as I sobbed. I pressed my face into the horses neck, sobbing and remembering the scene that had happened here all too clearly, and my brothers face as he lay there, lifeless.

* * *

**_Well shoot it, it's really sad and depressing now, but don't worry, it'll get happier and funnier c: also, things will get explained further into the story, that aren't so clear now. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP ._._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really love writing this fanfic because since Anna Faye is from the future, Connor doesn't understand somethings she says XD and he's clueless! :D enjoy, my people!**_

* * *

"I did not want to come back here." I said, my face still pressed up against the horses neck. Connor stood off to the side, and I could feel him staring at me.

"This was the last place that man was. We don't know where he has gone, so this was a wise place to start."

"He's obviously not here anymore. Let's look somewhere else." I heard Connor shift as he moved towards me.

"And where do you propose we search?" He asked in that deep voice of his. I finally lifted my head from the horse's neck, instantly looking into light brown eyes. I searched Connor's face, his emotionless, yet scowl of a face.

"Why not ask people around town if they have seen him? Surly someone has." I stated, looking towards town. I glanced back to Connor, who stared at me.

"You suggest we just go up to people and ask? That's not very wise." I raised my eyebrows at him, throwing my hands up.

"Well, hell. Let's just sit here and maybe he'll show up." I said sarcastically, as I made my way up to the house. I swung the front door open, taken aback by the sight before me. The house me and my brother once shared was torn apart; furniture knocked over, debris scattered the floor.

"They were here, in my house..." I said quietly. I felt a breeze behind me, and Connor was there, scanning the room. He turned back to me, his face hidden within the shadow of his cowl.

"How did they know you lived here?" Connor asked me. I walked past him, making my way through the house.

"I'm not sure. But he'll keep finding me." I muttered, and Connor was at my side once more.

"You've encountered him before?" He asked, and I looked up at him, barely making out his light brown eyes.

"Yeah, it was awhile ago." I said bluntly, indicating that I wanted the conversation to end. Connor didn't say anymore as I continued to walk through the house, and to the back door.

I swung it open, looking out into the vast backyard. A giant tree stood, one me and Roy would climb together, and sit up in for hours talking and laughing. I made my way over to it, resting my hand on its trunk.

"This...this whole thing just sucks. We were so happy..." I trailed off, looking up and making eye contact with Connor.

"No need to worry, that man will get what is coming to him." Connor spoke softly.

"Yes, but that can't change all the damage he's done." I muttered, making my way back to the house, Connor silently following me.

"He's probably staying in town somewhere. We should go check it out." I said as I made my way out the front door, and to the horse.

"We cannot just walk into town asking for the man, that will draw attention." I sighed and looked at the tall man, my hand resting on my hip.

"Draw attention? Isn't that a good thing? We want him to come to us, that's the point, Connor." The tall man looked at me, about to say something but I cut him off.

"Just help me on the horse," I said, motioning to my leg, "it hurts from where I was just walking." Connor lifted me gently up and on the horse, to the same spot I sat before. He jumped up behind me, once again too close for my comfort.

"I do not understand your method. We should be searching for clues as to where he might have gone. We should not be asking around." Connor rambled, and I craned my head to look up at him, but he was too tall, and his chest was the only thing I saw.

"How can we search for clues when, according to you, he 'vanished like magic'? Just chill, okay? We got this." The horse was moving once again, but this time not so fast since we were in town. My nerves were a lot less calm, and the ride felt almost relaxing.

"I have been meaning to ask. Your accent is strange." Connor stated, and I let out a soft giggle.

"Connor, you didn't ask anything. You stated something." There was silence for a moment, the sound of the horses hoofs hitting the ground filled my ears.

"Why is your accent strange?" Connor said, his voice flat and voided of any emotion; something I was getting used too.

"It is? I've never noticed." I had never talked to people in town to ever cause attention to how I talked, so I never gave it much thought. Roy had picked up a bit of a British accent, so he always dealt with people. I felt my face burn as I thought if a way out of this.

"You are not from around here, are you?" Connor questioned, and I suddenly panicked, not knowing what to say.

"No, I'm not." I finally said, sounding lame.

"Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why can you not tell me?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked, getting impatient.

"I would like to know."

"Leave it alone, Connor."

"I am beginning to think that something is wrong with you." I sighed heavily, and leaned forward on the horse, trying to distant myself from the man behind me.

"I'm not crazy or anything, just don't like talking bout it." Connor didn't respond, and finally it was quiet again. We rode the rest of the way into town, and stopped at a tavern.

Connor hopped off the horse, and extended his hand out to me. This time I took it, putting my hand in his massive one as he helped me down.

"This does not feel right to me." Connor mumbled to me as we walked into the tavern. Men were playing music in the corner and people were laughing and drinking around tables. I instantly felt uncomfortable, and stiffened as we walked in. A woman came walking up to us, eyeing Connor up and down rather coquettishly, making me sick.

"Well hello there. May I be of service?" She asked, winking at Connor. The tall man looked down at me, and for the first time since I met him, he showed emotion. He peered down at me with wide eyes, his hands at his sides moving in an innocent gesture. He was completely lost on what he was doing.

"Yes, actually you can." I piped up, trying my best at a British accent. The woman glared at me, turning her nose up.

"And what is that?" She sneered. I sighed, glancing up at Connor, whose face was back to being emotionless. I mentally wanted to kick him.

"We are searching for someone," I said, "a man. Dressed in all black, black hair. Has blue eyes that you can't miss." The woman's face went pale for a second and then she looked around the tavern, and back to us.

"I know who you are talking about. Came in here earlier, a real bastard. He was with some other men, and I over heard them talking. They are staying somewhere on the outskirts of Boston. And that is all I know." She rambled on, looking from me to Connor. We thanked her and left, heading back to the horse outside the tavern.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I said, still talking in a British accent, "and why am I still talking in this accent." I more or less said to myself as my voice changed back to normal.

"I am getting more interested in you the more I am around you." Connor said, as he helped me on the horse. I looked at him, since he was somewhat eye level with me, now that I was on the horse and he stood on the ground.

"Sorry Connor, I don't feel that way about you." I teased. Connor didn't say anything for a while as he hopped on the horse.

"I do not follow what you mean." He finally said as we headed away from town. I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"You wouldn't, Connor." We rode in silence out of town, the noise dying down and fewer people walked the path. The sun was setting and the noise of bugs in the tall grass filled my ears.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I questioned, as up ahead a nest of vacant houses came into view.

"They are here somewhere." Connor said softly as the horse came to a stop and he jumped off the horse.

"How do you know that?" I asked, and Connor looked at me and shook his head.

"Stay here and don't make a noise." He turned and took off walking in the direction of the houses.

"Connor, wait! Don't leave me!" I whispered rather loudly. Connor turned on his heels and placed a finger to his lips, and continued walking towards the houses. I huffed, and crossed my arms. Sometimes I wish I could just kick him.

I felt like I had been sitting on the horse for hours, my butt going numb as I was beginning to get worried about Connor. I saw him take down those two men when they killed my brother, but was he really a good fighter? What if they ambushed him and he's laying there helplessly? I panicked and slowly and carefully slid my way off the horse.

My leg hurt like a son of a bitch, but I limped up the hill anyway towards the houses. I came to the top of the hill, searching around, not knowing which house to check first. I heard voices coming from the house to my right, through a broken window on the side of the house. I silently made my way over, being careful not to make a noise.

As I approached the window, the voices became clear. It was the man, the one who killed my brother. I stood beside the window; I didn't dare look in for the fear of being seen.

"...the girl. You don't even know anything about her, do you? Do you know what she's hiding? Shall I fill you in on the details?" The man's voice was cold and dry, and it sent shivers down my back.

"Why does that matter? Why are you here and what do you gain by killing innocents?" It was Connor's voice, and he sounded nonchalant as ever.

"I am here because the girl has something of mine that she stole from me. Hmm, five years ago, actually. It wasn't here, no, it was a different time. See, what she stole from me was a time stone, something that can not only control time, but can let whoever holds it travel _through_ time. She's not even from this time, the wretched brat, but from the year twenty-thirteen, you see, _way _in the future. I don't know how anyone hasn't caught on yet, really." My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I froze at his words. What did Connor think? I finally felt courageous enough-or I was just acting plain crazy-and stepped up, looking through the window.

Connor was on his knees, his hood pushed back, and blood dripping from his mouth as he looked up at the man. The man, who stood proudly over Connor held a gun, but it wasn't pointed on Connor. The man began to pace in front of Connor, but his eyes never left the man on the ground. Just then, the man turned a light blue, and faded out, and just as it happened, it stopped, and he was normal again._  
_

"I can only be here a few moments more before I am sent back to my time. I am here on a...well, you're too ignorant to understand. It doesn't matter, once I find another temporary source, it will take a while to find, but I will be back, and I will get the girl." The man said, his voice fading out as he brought the gun up, pointing it at Connor's head.

I felt my adrenaline kick in as I-none to quietly-heaved myself over the window sill and into the abandoned house. Both men's headed shot up in my direction as I tried my hardest to run at the man, my limp slowing me down considerably. The man looked at me, startled, but before I could even make it there, I heard the gun go off. It shook me mentally hearing it go off again, and I froze. The man laughed and faded blue again, and disappeared, back to his time as for right now.

I stood, staring at an empty space that had just been occupied by a man. My body wouldn't move and I didn't know why. The sound of the gun going off echoed in my head, nothing else heard around me. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to earth, and I jumped slightly as Connor looked at me, his cowl pushed back and blood on his face.

"Thank you." Was all he said as he guiding me out of the house and down the hill. I didn't say a word but kept my head down, looking at the ground.

"Was what that man said true?" Connor finally spoke as we got on the horse. I sighed, not wanting to talk.

"Yes." I said bluntly, and Connor asked no more. We rode in silence back into town, people still roaming the streets even though it was getting dark. Connor took us back outside of town, heading to the wild. He slowed and came to a stop at my house and suddenly I felt scared; he was dropping me off at my house.

"Connor, I can't stay here." I said, my voice thick in worry.

"Where will you stay, then?" I felt my face burn as I thought of an answer, but I didn't want to suggest it to him. I shifted uncomfortably as I thought of no better choice.

"Maybe with you?" I said quietly. "No, no, no, not _with _you _with _you, like, well, I feel safe around you..." I trailed off as my face burned even more, and I felt extremely awkward, especially when Connor did answer.

"Where will you stay then if not here and not with me? Maybe an inn?" I raised my eyebrows at his words.

"I never said I didn't want to stay with you."

"You said you did not want to say with me." I sighed very heavily, putting my head in my hands.

"Connor, I meant _with _you, like I didn't want to sleep with you_. _Just as long as you are around I feel safe."

"I follow you now." Connor said flatly, as he understood what I meant, and we headed out into the wild.

* * *

It was dark by the time we reached the manor, and I was well past tired. Connor helped me off the horse, and I slowly made my way up the stairs and to the door. The house was quite and dark, and I waited for Connor. He came in slowly behind me and not seeing me, ran straight into me, causing me to stumble forward and putting my body weight on my wounded leg.

"For the love that is all good a pure!" I yelled, Connor instantly grabbing my arm.

"My apologies. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, Connor, just peachy." I said through clenched teeth. "Can you show me where I will be sleeping?" I added, standing back up straight.

"It is upstairs." Before I could even move, Connor swiftly picked me up, and carried me up the stairs; I wasn't going to complain. He gently laid me down on a bed, and I shifted so I could pull the blankets up around me. Connor lit a candle, and I could see him sit down in a chair at the end of the bed.

"Connor?" I said, still looking at him. In the dim candle light I could see his brown eyes looking at me, his face expressionless-as always.

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, you have the personality of a brick." I laughed as I said it, and Connor narrowed his eyes at me, annoyed. "I think you need to just lighten up and go with the flow." I added, smiling at him. He just stared at me.

"I do not-"

"I mean don't be so emotionless and just have a good time." I cut him off, yawning. He didn't reply, and my eyes finally closed, letting me fall asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a ray of sunshine that shone through the window, nearly blinding me. I groaned and rolled over, facing the opposite direction. My eyes drifted to the foot of the bed, where Connor still sat in the chair, his chin to his chest, his hands folded across his chest as he slept.

I smiled to myself at the sight. I took this time to look Connor over. I thought he was good looking, with his sharp features and built, tall frame. But his personality needed worked on or else he might as well be a brick-but a rather handsome one.

"Connor." I whispered, but he didn't move. "Connor," I said louder, but he still didn't move. I sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, and poking him hard on the leg. His eyes shot open and he abruptly leaned forward, closer to me, startled.

"You fell asleep in the chair. Why did you stay in here all night?" I asked as Connor calmed himself, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You said you felt safe with me around, so I stayed here with you." I smiled at Connor's words, and shifted on the bed, making my way to the edge.

"Thanks, Connor, but you didn't have too." I said, standing up. I made my way to the hallway, and then to the stairs, where I stood staring down them, debating on whether I could make it down them or not.

"Do you need help?" Connor asked behind me. I nodded my head and he once again swiftly picked me up and carried me down the stairs, and into the kitchen area where the massive fireplace stood.

"Can you teach me to 'lighten up and go with the flow'?" Connor suddenly asked me as he sat me down, and I couldn't help but laugh as he quoted me, and how foreign the words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I don't really know how to teach that..." My voice trailed off as something caught my attention in the corner of the room; a pile of bricks. I walked over and grabbed one, and placed it on the table before me and Connor.

"That is you." I said, pointing to the brick. Connor eyed it, and then looked at me.

"That is a brick..." He said, puzzled.

"Yeah, that is your personality. Try talking to it." I said, and I heard laughter come from the hallway. Connor and I's heads both shot up to see Achilles standing there, hand on cane, and looking in at both of us. He waved us off with his hand and walked away, out of sight.

"I am not talking to a brick." Connor said, bringing his attention back to the situation at hand. I smiled, and leaned across the table and patted his arm.

"This is you my friend. You don't want to be a brick, be a..." My voice trailed off as I tried to think of something I could compare a good personality with.

"A rock." Connor stated before I could think of anything. I raised a eyebrow at him as I searched his face.

"No, Connor, don't be a rock-that's basically the same as a brick-zero personality. Just, open up more. Be more friendly." Connor narrowed his eyes at me.

"How?" I threw my hands up in an I-don't-know gesture.

"Ask people how their day is going-" Before I could finish Connor cut me off.

"How is your day going?" I held back a laugh as I tried to look annoyed, and the most weirdest thing happened; a small smile came across Connor's lips.

* * *

_**I love Connor, alright? c:**  
_


End file.
